


Not recommended

by Gaming_Wanderer (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Dark Past, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Final Battle, Human Experimentation, Manipulation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Gaming_Wanderer
Summary: Trial and error leads to the concoction of multiple endings undesirable for majority...... Or the ones committing the act.[The cyber-elf closes his eyes, plucking the compass needle.]





	1. Rightful Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giulietta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/gifts).



> [ **Half-Life [Dark]** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750843)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears falling down her eyes, Ciel looked up at her father.
> 
> Floating down, the cyber-elf watched his daughter crumble in front of him.
> 
> [Alternative Solution: Utilizing the ~~Correct~~ Executioner]

**It wasn't like the Resistance Leader couldn't kill, the blonde simply didn't want to.** **Like her surrogate father, the female named Ciel wanted to build a world where humans and reploids coexist in harmony. She was a pacifist, just like her father.**   **Intelligent, kind and charismatic, Ciel was the next to the throne if ever Rockman X died. Instead of taking the position, Ciel refused and created Copy X.**

 

Sending his chosen executioner off _after the crimson reploid entered the coordinates for the final battle(s)_ , the blue messiah manipulates the memories of the two other witnesses. The kill should be quick, but it will certainly be messy ~~not like anyone cared whatsoever~~.

 

**The choice of assassinating Dr. Weil was in line with the Constitution written by the Humans in Neo Arcadia. It was unfortunate, truly unfortunate how the ex-Ruler of Neo Arcadia chose this path. Murder was never the answer to everything but...**

 

Entering another part of the abandoned research lab, each step echoes across the darkened hallway. The blonde keeps walking, sapphire eyes blank with the machines ceasing action. [ **Not a threat.** ] Of course the warrior isn't a threat.

" _..._ " The blue cyber-elf watches them through the screen, wondering if he must witness the murder.

 

 **[** **The ascension to the throne demands bloodshed.]**

 

" _Soon... Soon Zero will face Omega._ " X mumbled to himself, looking up at the partially controlled operators. For them not to alert Zero was difficult. The Resistance have certainly grown to act like an organized community.

' _Is this the right thing to do?'_  [Zero's still in the middle of fighting the ex-Judges, unaware of the chaos raging in X's mind.]  ' _Isn't there another way?_ _'_

' _There is no other way._ ' A soft whisper of logic destroys all doubt. ' _If you had done **this** earlier, none of this would have happened in the first place._'

 

*Clank.

 

"..." The crimson warrior arrived at their destination, awaiting orders.

' _As long as everything goes as planned..._ ' The cyber-elf stood up, closing his eyes. " _While Zero engages against Omega..._ "

" ** _Execute Dr. Weil._**"

"Understood." His pawn replied, activating a sapphire beam saber and slicing the door in half.

 

**That didn't mean blue cyber-elf liked it.**

 

* * *

 

The last thing Ciel remembers is accepting a deal with the ex-ruler of Neo Arcadia. To spare Zero and everyone else the pain and hardship from a horrible ~~immortal~~  dictator, Ciel feels this is the only thing she can do left as the Resistance Leader.

The CIEL system is complete and the satellite cyber-elf research database can be continued by Alouette. The blonde honestly doesn't know what she'll do if Zero dies... Ciel can't let Zero die. He's important. He's everything everyone needed - the Crimson legend.

 

 **A world where humans and reploids coexist in harmony...** ~~**It can't be done without bloodshed, after all.** ~~

 

_Life is fleeting._

Ciel remembers watching both reploids and humans perish with each passing day. The life of a ruler isn't as grand as one wills it to be. X taught her that. She should've taught Copy X in turn, but she didn't.

Activating her armor, Ciel recalls the sparring session she and her father had together.

'Now or never.' Ciel lowers her helmet, covering half her face, before trudging to the Command Center for her last mission.

  

 **If I had never ran away...** ~~**If I had only accepted the responsibility,** ~~

 

'Zero...' Ciel thought as she walked towards her final destination.

'I...' The thoughts of her hero offers her comfort _but nothing lasts forever_. 'I... I wish I could tell you that I...'

[The stage is set. The musicians are busy with the assigned pieces from the current conductor. Unfortunate for the conductor, the composer dispatches his _**maestra**_.]

" **What the?!** " Her target turns around, his eyes widen as Ciel dashed forward.

[The doors are locked shut behind her.]

' _You have thirty minutes.._ ' Ciel remembers the cyber-elf warning her.

 

**Maybe I wouldn't have caused everyone so much pain... ~~It's all my fault, isn't it?~~**

 

_Abrupt energy shutdown._

The lights went off, but Ciel can see her target as bright as day. Slicing an arm, blood squirts all over her. Immediately dashing back, her target screams in pain as she needed to dodge the projectiles. Cutting through one of them, she could almost hear her father scolding her lightly. " _You should've aimed for the head._ "

 _Communications cut off_.

Ciel raised her hand and shifted armor from red to blue. Quickly, Ciel lowers her arm which shifted into a buster and aims at the head, letting out a charged shot. The target dodges and vanishes from her line of sight. Ciel stood up, waiting patiently. _The core generator is heavily damaged_. _Weil will appear in the next three minutes._ Sensors tell her the target will appear fifty-seven degree West and thirty meters away from her general direction. _Make that one._  Charging her weapon, Ciel inclines her arm forty-five degrees and shot at the target's neck.

_Manifestation at a hundred percent._

Target has changed form. Buster will not be efficient. Ciel shifts back to crimson armor, summoning back her saber just in time to deflect the fallen digitized reploid's attack. Ciel gritted her teeth as she sliced the hologram apart, obtaining minimal damage from its lingering flames. As soon as the hologram shifted into an energy ball, Ciel lets out a sonic wave and destabilizes the orb before it transforms into a blue rabbit.

" **Who are you supposed to be?!** "

Cool Sapphire eyes look up at mad crimson, Ciel charged her beam saber. "Begone."

 

**[TARGET READY TO EXTERMINATE]**

  

* * *

 

"Ten minutes left..." Ciel muttered to herself, surrounded by rubble and blood. Right shoulder broken from the unexpected projectile, she nearly got cut in half due to the next batch of holograms from the scientist. Currently, her armor is sealing the wound down the torso temporarily. Hemorrhage will be a problem if she's able to come out alive.

" **Ha...ha... I should've known.** " The human wheezed.

She walks forward, spatting out the blood in her mouth before wiping it with her sleeve. Somewhere along the battle, her helmet broke, leaving a small fragment still attached on her head. Rocks and swords thrown at her, her body is littered with bruises and cuts partly since Ciel lost her footing due to the unexpected tremors from Zero and Omega's fight. Weil didn't have any problem whatsoever, floating in the air.

" **Even to his own daughter... Brilliant!** " Weil cackled in glee even at the face of death.

"..." Ciel is losing focus. She's losing too much blood. However, she's here to accomplish her mission.  _She can't keep being a burden to anyone. She needs to finish this. A problem she alone should have ended with her own hands._

" **Will you finally bestow death upon my being?** " The scientist seemed almost serene on the floor.

Ciel stepped on the bloody mess of wire and alloy, raising her beam saber directly at the human's head.

" **What will you do next, Empress Ciel?** " The human had the consciousness to taunt his killer.

"Tsk." Ciel squints, both arms holding her beam saber yet shaking at the sudden stress. X already reassured her that Neo Arcadia will have the Four Guardians reigning over the Kingdom. Harpuia has proven himself worthy as the next heir. _Ciel isn't necessary._ Nothing will be lost ~~if it's all for the sake of peace~~. 'I have to. I have to end it before the time!'

 

[Ciel thrust her blade right at the bridge of his nose, activating the code to delete Weil's existence.]

 

*Swwssshhhh

 

"..." Ciel pants, digging her beam saber deeper into the skull. Tears fall down her dirty bruised face.  _He's right Ciel. **Now what?**_ X did warn her to not linger on the battle, reactivating the system after fifty-five minutes. Even if she dashed out of this area all the way to the Trans server, Zero will catch her somehow. Whether halfway or in the Resistance base covered in blood.  _There was no escape._ Ciel let out a soft laugh.  _This is it. You really screwed up Ciel._

"..." Ciel walks away from the mangled corpse, covered in blood of a monster. Trudging towards the exit, Ciel knew she was irredeemable but still. She has to... She has to keep going. 'Five minutes...'

'Four...' Ciel leaned on the hallway, closing her eyes and finally running out of adrenaline. Pain. pain. _pain_. With the death of Weil, Harpuia and her negotiation will proceed. The Council and the Eight Judges will need to reassemble. The Resistance will finally have their happy ever after. No more fighting. No more reason to fight. **Zero will be happy.**  

'Three...' Ciel leaves a blood trail behind her feet, tainting the wall with her hands brushing against the wall. Beam saber still in hand, Ciel recalls the lively chatter of her family back in the Resistance.  _No one needed to know what she's done. They'll be happy. Everyone will be happy._

 

**_But will you be happy?_ **

 

"..." Ciel stopped, lips quivering as more tears fall.  _To lie? To lie for the rest of her life? Just like that time with the existence of Copy X? Can she really do that? Can she really keep going with the weight in her chest?_

 

" _Ciel?_ " A voice.

 

"X-x..." Tears falling down her eyes, Ciel looked up at her father.

" _Are you okay?_ " Floating down, the cyber-elf watched his daughter crumble in front of him.

"Sorry..." [X didn't do anything but stare down at her. She didn't need pity. No. Pity will only rub salt on the injury.]

"I'm sorry..." The female repeated, hands on the floor with her entire body shaking from stress, pain and trauma. " _Don't say that._ "

"Please..." Even if she accomplished the mission, ensuring the safety and peace of both races. Ciel only felt failure deep down.  _She failed and now nothing will ever be the same._

 

" _You know I can't._ " X knelt down, petting her head.

"Please....?" Ciel looked up at her father, staring at sorrowful emerald. She can't. She can't bear to face her savior anymore. The same male who was always there believing her through thick or thin... To have him beside her after everything she did.

 

" _But Zero-_ " [Wrong word. Her sanity drops further.]

 

" **I don't deserve him!** " Ciel screamed and her chest hurt. Spiraling to despair, Ciel couldn't imagine a life with Zero and her. Zero was always out of her league, always looking elsewhere. She knows Zero has a lover in the past ~~and it hurt~~. She knows she can never compare to whoever he loved in the past ~~, but that never stopped her from loving him~~... It hurts... It hurts  ~~but that's life, isn't it?~~ At least this way, everyone will be happy. Zero won't be weighed down by her foolish acts.

"Please... Please father" Vision blurring from the tears, Ciel begged in a soft despairing tone. "Kill me?"

" _!!!_ " The cyber-elf opened his mouth, horrified but unable to speak. He closed his mouth as if he managed to understand her. " _I can't...I don't...Ciel_ "

[Yet he did nothing. He had no right. Stopping this one attempt won't mean she won't try another. It's not like this was the first time Ciel attempted suicide.]

"I'm so tired..." Ciel requested. Everything was turning dark as she tried to grab her deactivated beam saber. "...The strength to go on... I... Stay with me please... until the end."

 

...

 

" _Okay..._ " X promised.

"Thank you..." Ciel whispered, sitting down and calming her nerves. Her hands are holding onto the hilt. "How... is death like?"

" _Painful..._ " X almost wished he hadn't spent his energy to aid Zero against Omega. The Four Guardians and Zero are talking last time he left them. It would be a miracle if they noticed just in time to penetrate Weil's hidden observatory.

"..." Ciel can feel the cold hilt on her throat. One click and it's over. This meaningful existence finally concluding with a wonderful ending for everyone she loves.

 

"..." [Footsteps coming closer, someone was calling out to her.]

 

" _Too late._ " X whispered as Ciel smiled.

 

" **Good bye.** "

 

*Click!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The body falls, the soul withers.]
> 
> " _Sorry..._ " The cyber-elf whispered, watching his best friend hold the lifeless body in his arms. Before he could hear the conversation, X feels arms wrapped around his waist.
> 
> " _They can't hear you X... Nothing you can do anymore..._ " The Mother Elf hummed, resting her head against the invisible cyber-elf's shoulder. " _Time to move on, my friend..._ "
> 
> " _Mother Elf..._ " X stood up, walking away from his stunned guardians. " _It seems I should._ "
> 
> " _I'm always right~_ " The Mother Elf sang, listening the the cries of the mourning in her friend's stead.


	2. Broken Messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood dripping off his fingertips, X examined the hollow shell of his past comrade. [It's almost time.]
> 
> "Master X?" A voice made the azure reploid turn around, staring at the Four Guardians and....
> 
> "So you defeated Omega." X acknowledged, observing their stunned expressions. Activating his buster, X stood up and pointed his weapon towards the party with a melancholic smile. "I'm sorry but...You've yet to destroy all the mavericks."
> 
> [Alternative Solution: Tying loose ~~crimson~~ ends]

**If there is one thing Dr. Light is known for, it is the fact the male learns from his mistakes. Mistakes and flaws ~~inherent to humans and robots~~ will be minimized to zero. Control and limitations will be ~~warped~~ in favor of his final creation. Everything that is desired inherently will be installed and embedded into Rockman X.**

 

 _"_ ** _Is this your final decision... X?_** " The hologram stared at the cyber-elf, giving a helpless smile towards blank emeralds.

 

" _Yes._ " The blue cyber-elf looked away, examining the abandoned laboratory before looking back at the capsule ~~containing his father's AI~~. " _Is it possible?_ "

" _ **Everything is possible.**_ " The AI chuckled, raising his arm to point at an abandoned capsule. " ** _As long as the soul remains then..._  **(a melancholic laugh) ** _the body is not so difficult to create_** ** _._** "

" _I'm sorry for coming here with such an absurd request._ " The fading apparition floated towards the capsule, placing his hand onto the button and watching the lid open. " _Do you want to know the reason?_ "

" ** _I respect your decisions X._** _ **. You will do what is good for this world.**_ " Dr. Light watched his child touch the left cheek of the sleeping body. " _ **However, I'm curious what you plan to do next?**_ "

  

**It makes sense then that Rockman X sought for ~~nothing but what is to be desired:~~  Utopia. However, the world is imperfect and cruel. Amendments and revisions may take forever for a peaceful coexistence between the two races to come into fruition. Therefore, Dr. Light requires himself to live as long as possible and assist his creation.**

 

" _I don't want to live anymore._ " X confessed, listening for any retort or accusation. Nothing. Of course there is no objections. The AI has access to his memories before his decision to using his body as a seal. _Tiresome, lonely and gruesome days..._ X crawled towards the body, pressing his hand onto his body's chest. " _But I want to erase the errors I've made in the past._ "

" ** _You really cherish Zero..._** " The AI watched the cyber-elf enter the body, ~~synchronizing with its processes~~. This will take a while, but X has enough time to terminate the treacherous nihilist.

" _Zero is a wonderful friend._ " [Wistful.] " _I don't want him to get hurt._ "

" ** _You want him to be happy._** " Dr. Light understood his child's thoughts, reminded of his children. Rockman or Roll always sought for a non-violent get-together with the entire robot master series in the past. It often ended with soccer and race car matches. However... Dr. Light spoke up, placing his hands behind his back. " ** _You may not know this, but if Zero became a significant variable that digresses your happiness and performance, I find it reasonable enough to erase him from your memories._** "

" _As a fragment of your former creation, I cannot confirm whether or not you've committed this to my past self._ "

" ** _Do you not want to know whether or not I've altered your memories?_** " The AI watched emerald eyes emerge from fluttering eyelids.

 

**For Dr. Light, all precautionary measures must be done to prevent the sense of disenchantment. X symbolized a field unknown to him, requiring to predict the future past a hundred years or so. X needed to be prepared for or at least be familiar on humanity. It was here that Dr. Light chose to eliminate the greatest obstacle of all: Mortality.**

 

"N...no. I t-t-t-rust yu-you." X rose from the capsule, stiff in movement and looking a bit groggy for unknown reasons. X moved his head to examine the room once more, chuckling. "S-sorry a-abo-bout the v-voi-ise. S-still g-g-getting u-used to ip."

" _ **You don't have to apologize**_ ** _._** " Dr. Light watched his child flung himself out of the capsule, falling flat on the floor. " _ **I'm happy to be of assistance to you. It's not every day I get to meet my child.**_ "

"S-sorry." X struggled with his limbs. _Cold. Dark. Heavy._ The reploid sat up, taking deep breaths. "..."

" _ **I've prepared the coordinates for you.**_ " Dr. Light turned to the left, just in time for the teleporter to activate. " ** _It may look outdated but I have enough time to update it._** "

"T-thanks..." X checked his system. Most of the equipment are present. All he has to do now is terminate Weil. Checking the time, X figured Zero to be heading to the preliminary security towards the coordinates he gave. As if X would let Zero go towards Dr. Weil.  ~~Zero might kill the human and regret it.~~ X also ordered Phantom to gather the remaining guardians and aid Zero in the fight of Omega.

 

~~**_Enough time to execute Dr. Weil._ ** ~~

 

" ** _Before you go, X._** " Dr. Light reminded as X stretched and rotated his joints. " ** _Once you use your ultimate armor-_** "

"I know what will happen." X looked back towards his father. [A self-destruct sequence is exactly what he needs.] "Please guide Ciel for me."

" _ **I will do my best.**_ " The father waved back as the reploid entered the portal.

 

 [ **That didn't mean X wanted eternity.]**

 

* * *

  

Striding past these halls brings back memories. Whether it be good or bad, X didn't know anymore. He wasn't here for pleasantries. He was here to end a foreseeable threat to humanity. _Dr. Weil must not live._

 

**It didn't matter if he expends all his energy.**

 

X is happy with the record of his existence. He wouldn't mind if everything ends after all this, as long as everyone is happy and living in harmony. Yes. Ciel might not like the fact her father lied to her. Truly. Zero will punch him if he learns his best friend had an extra body hidden.  _However, X is so tired with life._

The CIEL system is complete yet his daughter continues to research on cyber-elf customization. His daughter is even planning of making the cyber-elves immortal so Alouette won't be sad anymore. Satellite cyber-elf was it? X saw it in a capsule hidden in Ciel's lab. Zero will utilize it in the future.

 

**A world where humans and reploids coexist in harmony...**

 

X remembers telling this to Ciel, sitting on the throne as he looked down at the child.  _How long had that been?_  The world is dark. The masses refuses to stare at the light. It's too bright. The truth is not something so easily taken in.

'Now or never.' X heaved, trudging to the Command Center to exterminate the  ~~human~~ maverick.

  

~~**It can't be done without lies.** ~~

 

" **?!** " Weil didn't even manage to speak as a charged shot destroyed his lower extremities.

[The stage is set. The musicians are busy with the assigned pieces from the current conductor. Unfortunate for the conductor, the composer alters the lyrics.]

" _It's over, Weil._ " X murmured, listening to screams.

[The doors shut behind them.]

 

**[It's all my fault, isn't it?]**

 

_Energy shutdown._

Cut off all possible escape routes and communication from the outside world. X let out a number of buster shots, grabbing a hold of a hilt Dr. Light placed on his waist.  _He has full control of this room._  He activates it, revealing a bright blue blade. X has no time to spare, noting the enemy's erratic movements. 'I've gotten rusty.'

" **X!** " [X takes it all in, savoring his victim's wrath.]

"I recommend your pain tolerance." X commented. He continues shooting, deflecting the projectiles from his foe. X activates his scanner, following the supposedly-fast entity. X takes note of the muscle and wires wriggle from the bloody wreck. He has no time to hesitate. Listening to his enemies usually causes him to think. X wished he had the same conviction as Zero when it comes to exterminating previous allies.  ~~X always has a soft spot for past acquaintances.~~  

_A waste of energy._

The battle didn't take long... Around ten minutes? _X knew he should've taken a little simulation test before coming here._ X watched his brilliant ally crumble to a measly target. A pang of pity nestled in his chest. _X crushes it, buries the unwanted feeling somewhere in the recesses of his mind._

" _In the end, you are merely a human._ " X told the truth. The despicable truth this ambitious scientists refuses to accept. Strange enough, X hears a laugh from the bloody pulp. X wondered why. He's targeted all vital points and removed all potential-  **A spare body?** X activated his thrusters, moving back just in time before an enormous armor crushes his form. X looked up, emerald eyes scanning the final form. It's design is close to his no Zero... what is it?

_Manifestation at a hundred percent._

All for sure, the core of this  _entity_ is Weil. X will need to cut off the wires connecting it to Neo Arcadia's generators. He'll also have to pluck out the converters, power cells and tanks in that thing. How long would this take? X has no idea. Dodging a hologram of his former-judge, X charged his beam saber to let out a sonic wave at the unknown energy.

" **Do you honestly think this is over** **, Rockman X?!** "

"I remember your promise as clear as day and night." X answered, calling forth his ultimate armor. "Shall we begin the experimentation?"

 

**[TARGET READY TO EXTERMINATE]**

  

* * *

 

"I am **really** rusty.." X noted. Dr. Light really gave it his all. Regenerative ability must be inspired by Cinnamon's ability, almost like magic even after X lost a number of limbs.  _It's as if he's Dr. Light's last offense._  He trudged forward, several of his armor parts lost during the squabble. "You fought hard, Weil. Care to explain the launch of this _friendly_ orbital satellite before your death hm?"

" **Call it Ragnaro-ack** **!** " Weil coughed out blood, convulsing at the experimental program X  ~~forcefully~~ integrated in him.

"I ordered Ciel to scan Ragnarok and locate your back-up. I also need to prepare for a coronation night." X stepped on the bloody mess of wire and alloy, raising his buster directly at the human's head. 

" **No one will accept the role...** " The human lay almost accepting to his death. " **You're best off making another Copy.** "

"I hate how right you are." X heaved. True enough. As long as X is alive, the Four Guardians will submit themselves under his control. No one ever defied him without an unjust cause.

" **I wonder what you'll do now?** " Weil cackled at the confused face. " **Maverick** **.** "

"Get terminated, that's what." X shot the head, getting splattered with human remains.

  

*Swwssshhhh

 

"Hm...." X lowered his buster, staring down at the corpse. Weil had a point. No one in his list will accept the role willingly. X surely won't accept the job. He simply can't..

 

*thud.

 

"Five minutes..." X said to himself, sitting on the corpse. [He's crying.] Irrelevant. ' _Why does it feel like this entire plan is a failure?_ '

' _Why am I crying?'_ X doesn't know anymore. He's accomplished his deed. He killed the source of the tragedy. [Weil is smiling. He seems so happy. ~~Smug bastard.~~ ]

_'Everyone will be happy now that the threat is gone._ _Am I happy though?'_ X bowed his head, curious on what exactly will he do next. He needs to talk to Ciel. No. He doesn't need to do that. Ciel knows what to do next.  ~~ _That's the reason why she created Copy X._~~ She knows the better alternative, but she simply refuses to deem any of the Four Guardians as the next heir. [Harpuia is the next ruler.]

 

[I have to die. ~~I don't deserve to live.~~ The plan won't work if I'm alive.]

 

"..." X doesn't move from his spot. He'll wait. The Blue Bomber waits for the inevitable. ' _There is no need to escape. It didn't matter_.'

 

Blood dripping off his fingertips, X examined the hollow shell of his past comrade. [It's almost time.]

 

"Master X?" A voice made the azure reploid turn around, staring at the Four Guardians and....

"So you defeated Omega." X acknowledged, observing their stunned expressions. Activating his buster, X stood up and pointed his weapon towards the party with a melancholic smile. "I'm sorry but...You've yet to destroy all the mavericks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Defeated, the body collapses.]
> 
> "Why are... you...sad...?" X whispered, optics adjusting to see his best friend hold his burdensome body in his arms. **3 percent.** The blue messiah laughs, teasing in a very soft tone. "Didn't you p-promise.... to take c-care of.... of me when I go maverick?"
> 
> "..." Zero was speaking, sapphire eyes remorseful? **2 percent.** Unfortunately, X spent most of his energy to defeating Weil. From the distance, he can see the Four Guardians bickering, particularly the reason for his decision to be labelled as a Maverick. Starved, altruistic and idealist, X forgot the limitations of having a body ~~or maybe he didn't want to exist anymore?~~
> 
> "Don't...X..." Zero looked angry, carrying him in his arms and growling.
> 
> "So...ri..." X apologized when Zero refused to drop him and leave. "This...is...end..."  
>    
> "..." X lowered his eyelids, system ready to shut down. Just staring at Zero shouting at the Guardians makes him tired. X nudged Zero's chest, shaking his head but the grip only tightens. **1 percent.** Eyes fully closed, X hopes Ciel can manage everything. He wonders if deletion is painful, if life after death exists for data or will he return to the darkness?
> 
> "X!" [All for sure, if he does wake up, Zero will hit him for acting all righteous again.]  
>    
>  **SHUTDOWN**

**Author's Note:**

> Harmful tendencies.


End file.
